frostholmfandomcom-20200214-history
Chad DM Notes
NEXT SESSION-- 1) Elephant Fight. Chad will deal with combat. Ray has the whoever is in the tree? (NPCs who don't want to join them, but want directions to the nearest city) UNKNOWN ORDER Breaking ground on the fortress / Ralph opening a portal for followers. Preping a camp / food for a longer stay. Updating the Ship on their intentions. Start Egg Event (Anticipated 2-3 sessions, successful completion will be Level 8 GET) ^ I'll have the map ready, under the assumption that they are going to stage it before they start the event. Egg Destruction Event (30 Days) Idea: 30 days of resource managment, with occassional tower defense. Each day they each choose two activities. On roughly six of the 30 days, there is combat. Map - Divided into segments (lanes) - Air (the Peak), Mountainside, Caves. The Peak and Mountainside are COLD (can exist with Endure Elements, but gusts below -50 degrees, so shelter/fire needed to avoid ALL cold hazards) When they start the event, Three previously unknown dark elfs show up, prepared to be sentries. Elustree gives a sign to divin that they can be trusted... but they warn that sinister dark elfs are also aware of what's happening. If PCs can manage to have them survive, they will join Team Tiny Dancer. This is the bonus objective. At the peak, an ice statue of Elistree forms to hold the egg. Monsters that get through their defenses are killed by the statue, but it weakens it (so it's not a first-monster-though ends the encounter thing) Needs: - Food. Gotten by Hunting (in Caves, or Mountainside). Needed daily to stave off hunger. - Wood. Gotten by Gathering Wood on the Mountainside. Needed to keep fires going at each site they want one, Or to build/repair shelters. Extra is needed to warm people who are frostbitten / hypothermic. - Shelter. Actions - Hunt (Caves) - Survival Check, Yields Meals = Survival Check minus (??? Need to look at thier bonuses, and it gets harder as the month progresses) - More likely that they are injured, and lower yield that hunting on mountain(about 1/3rd) - Hunt (Mountainside) - Survival Check, Yields Meals = Survival Check minus (??? Need to look at thier bonuses, and it gets harder as the month progresses) - Also makes them two cagatories colder. - Gather Wood - Strength Check, Yield = Result / 2 - Patrol (Caves, Mountainside, Peak) - Provides notice on approaching attackers. Usually done by NPCs, unless they are injured. Makes them two catagories colder. A fire reduces this by one, and a shelter reduces this by one. - Rest: Increase your warmth catagory by two, as long as there is a fire and shelter available. - Aid Wounded: Improves the condition of a Near Death / Hypothermic ally. - Build / Repair: Improves the condition of a Shelter (Unbuilt -> Damaged/PartlyBuilt -> Built) Special Powers (DRAFT) Radovir: Alchemical Prowess - Generate 8 Units of Food, or 8 Units of Wood. Divin: Blessed Hunt - Double the yield of a hunt, and you do don't take cold damage. Bharrig: Forgeflame - Instantly increase everyone's warmth by one level. Donnie: Divination - Know the aproximate events of the next two days. Events (Extreme) Cold: Extra wood needed for fires. Winds: Deals structural damage to shelter. Ambush: Sentry is wounded. Cave Monster: Everyone in caves is wounded (or Badly Wounded, if we need extra hard) Poisoned Game: Enemy drow poisioned animals, so no food gain that day from any hunts. Blizzard: Unable to do Mountainside activities (Gather Wood, Hunt) Condition Catagories ---Hunger: Goes down each day you are without food--- Well Fed Hungry (Fatigued, Need 2x Food to Recover) Starving (Exhausted, only one Action, Need 3x Food to Recover) Nearly Gone (Unconcious, Need 3x Food to Recover & Aid Other) Dead ---Warmth: Goes down for a variety of reasons Warm Chilled (Fatigued) Frostbitten (Exhausted) Hypothermia (Unconcious) Dead --- Uninjured Wounded (Need to rest one action) Badly Wounded (Unconcious, need Aid Other) Day Listing 1''' '''2 3 EASY FIGHT, Ambush 4 Cold 5 Cold 6 HARD FIGHT, Cold 7 Winds 8 ''' '''9 Ambush 10 Cave Monster 11 Hunt Poisoned 12 MEDIUM FIGHT, Ambush 13 Winds 14 MEDIUM FIGHT 15 Cold 16 MEDIUM FIGHT, Cold 17 Cold 18 19 ''' '''20 Ambush 21 HARD FIGHT, Blizard 22 Blizzard, Cave Monster 23 Blizzard 24 Winds 25 ''' '''26 Cold, Ambush 27 HARD+ FIGHT, Cold, Blizzard 28 Cold, Blizzard 29 Cold 30 Shadow/Cold MEGABOSS